Cowboy Casanova
by TeagieDog
Summary: A songfic inspired by Carrie Underwoods "Cowboy Casanova" enjoy.


Ok, I'm trying to get back into the fan fic writing game. I know this isn't BML, but, honestly, I really don't think I'll be getting back into that series for a while, still. I just don't have the motivation for it. So, here's a song fic for you.

* * *

Hermione saw, even from ten feet away, as the girl approached Draco. She began walking briskly so she could stop her before he pulled her in. The girl walked past her and Hermione grabbed her arm.

"_You better take it from me." _She said, pointing towards Draco. "_That boy is like a disease. You run and you try and you're trying to hide, and you're wondering why you can't get free."_ The girl gave her a quizzical look.

"_He's a good time cowboy Casanova, leaning up against the record machine." _She tried to argue, but Hermione cut back in.

_"He looks like a cool drink of water, but he's candy coated misery."_ She pulled the girl to the side, trying to sneakily get her away from Draco. _"He's the devil in the disguise, a snake with grey eyes, and he only comes out at night. He gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight, you better run for your life." _Hermione finished, pointing her finger in the opposite direction of the Slytherin Prince. The girl didn't move, but Hermione noticed how her eyes kept flitting to look at Draco.

_"I see that look on your face. You ain't hearing what I say. So, I'll say it again, because I been where you been and I know how it ends, you can't get away."_ Hermione shivered, remembering the heartbreak Draco had caused her recently. She grabbed the girl's face, holding it in a look straight at her, since it kept straying in Draco's direction. _"Don't even look in his eyes. He'll tell you nothing but lies. And you wanna believe, but you won't be deceived if you listen to me and take my advice."_

_"He's a good time cowboy Casanova, leaning up against the record machine." _The girl began again, but Hermione wouldn't have it.

_"He looks like a cool drink of water, but he's candy coated misery. He's the devil in the disguise, a snake with grey eyes, and he only comes out at night. He gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight, you better run for your life." _She told her once again. She pointed away from Draco again. _"Run, run away, don't let him mess with your mind. He'll tell you anything you wanna hear. He'll break your heart, it's just a matter of time, but just remember…"_

_"He's a good time cowboy Casanova, leaning up against the record machine. He looks like a cool drink of water, but he's candy coated misery. He's the devil in disguise, a snake with grey eyes, and he only comes out at night. He gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight, you better run for your life."_ Hermione smiled as the girl finished, and left. Another poor girl saved from the heartbreak that was Draco Lucius Malfoy.

"_Oh, you better run for your life…"_

She picked up her bag from where she had left it on the corridor floor, and walked right into Draco, dropping it again, and spilling its contents.

She let out a frustrated grunt as she stooped to pick up her things. "Thanks a lot, Malfoy…" She mumbled. She slapped his hand away as he tried to help. "I don't need your help." She looked up, yanking her hand away quickly as he grabbed her wrist gently, her glare softening when she saw his hurt look.

"Hermione…" He said, his tone melancholy. "I know you're still mad at me for what I did… It was…"

"It was unforgivable, Draco." She said harshly. "You only dated me for a bet you had with your stupid friends."

"Yes… that part is true…" He admitted. "But, I really do love you. It _started_ as a bet, as a burden. But, as our relationship continued, the more I fell. I can't get on without you, Hermione. Honestly, I'm glad you've been getting girls to avoid me, I feel like I would become this Casanova you personify me as if girls kept coming, I would just be breaking hearts by telling them no. You're the only girl for me."

All harshness had left Hermione's face. She could tell that this speech was truly coming from the heart. She looked deep into Draco's silver eyes; saw the sadness there, but behind that she saw a flicker of hope. She knew what she had to do.

She grabbed the collar of his dress shirt, and pulled his lips to her own, kissing him hard. Draco responded immediately, kissing back. He pulled away briefly, smiling. "I'll take that as a yes." He gasped, kissing her again.


End file.
